Harry Potter and the Devils Awakening
by Charcoal feather
Summary: When Harry is given a Dementors kiss something goes wrong. Harry is left changed and there is no way to prepare for what he will unleash. A new terror will walk the earth, one with a innocent face. Be afraid, be very afraid!


Harry Potter and the Devils Awakening  
Disclaimer: This isn't mine, Well I suppose the story is. But Harry isn't! Not that I even know if I'd want him anyway. Nah, I think I would.  
Chapter 1: Kiss Gone Wrong  
The Dementors' hideous mouth drew closer to the young boys face. It had all happened so fast, they had taken him the moment he had arrived at his only living relatives home. Now he was tied to a chair and the most vile beast in the wizarding world was preparing to make a feast out of his soul.  
  
It wasn't even some insane plot by Voldemort that would do him in. It would be the bumbling of a minister of magic who refused to except the truth. A explanation was needed for the events surrounding the end of the tri-wizard tournament. Someone had to take the blame for the death of Cedric Diggory. The rumors of Voldemort returning had to be squashed. So here he sat as the sacrifice to allow Fudge to continue his denial.  
  
Harry knew that Dumbledore had tried to help him, his friends had been allowed to visit him occasionally during his incarceration. Remus had even come just before the end, his ex-professor had given him a small tablet for when the time came. Dumbledore had told him at one point that there was little he could do. When it became clear his fate was sealed the old wizard had distanced himself form Harry so that he could preserve his position. It was understandable, the fight would still need to be carried on. They couldn't sacrifice the game to preserve one piece.  
  
During the mock trial all sorts of fake witnesses were drummed up. Still they didn't compare to the bereaved family of the deceased. The crying girl friend and the distressed parents were what had sealed his fate. They had been filled with stories of his treachery, their tears were enough to bring the kiss into play.  
  
Throughout the trial his friends disappeared, it couldn't be helped really. He was a doomed piece, still it didn't stop a black dog from sitting outside a window and watching the proceedings. Harry smiled despite himself, the dog was still sitting and watching. Tears streaked the dogs fur, soon it would howling to the sky.  
  
It's amazing the things that go through your head when your about to suffer a fate worse than death. What would happen to his soul in the belly of this beast? Perhaps he wouldn't ever see his parents again. Needless to say he wouldn't get to see the end. This would be his final moments on the earth. He hadn't even had time to come up with last words. I guess that's the breaks sometimes.  
  
The Dementor's hood lifted back exposing the monsters decaying flesh, it's leech like mouth salivated before it's meal. Slowly it pressed it's face against Harry's mouth and began to suck the soul from the boy. It drew the soul out of the boys body and into it's mouth. The pain was amazing, it was like slowly ripping something that was always a part of him away from his body.  
  
Then something snapped, like a wire pulled to it's breaking point. The life force that had dwelled in the boy for so long had become comfortable where it was. It wasn't about to give up it's happy home without a fight. Part of his life force began to struggle to get free of the outside attacker. The beast only increased it's efforts to remove it's meal from it's victim.  
  
Like a rubber band stretched beyond tolerance between two forces his life force split in two. His soul, the portion that defined his character and ideals was sucked into the beast. His life energy, that which drives one forward and fuels the body as well as the mind escaped back into the boy.  
  
Thoughts raced through the boy's mind. Why wasn't he dead yet, and why could he still think at all? He knew that the body's continued to live for awhile before they shut down. Still he didn't feel much different. If anything he felt liberated, freed from some guide line which he couldn't quite find anymore. Even the memory of a line was slipping away, like a puff of smoke slipping into the air.  
  
The boy's last thoughts before slipping into unconsciousness were that the world was going to be a very fun place.  
  
"The punishment of Harold James Potter has been completed. For conspiracy against the wizarding world and for the murder of Cedric Diggory the kiss has been administered. The body will be taken to St. Mungo's where it will be pronounced dead. May we all find peace now that this horrible event is over." The minister of magic stepped away as two men carried the body out of the room and to where it would be transported to the hospital.  
  
The two guards were oblivious to the creature they carried out of the room. Yes, a creature. For you could no longer call him a human. Humans have feelings, things that distinguish between right and wrong. Even Voldemort knows what he does is evil. They had no idea what the small boy could unleash on the world. They had no clue of how a half done Dementors kiss could change a person. If they had they would have killed him a burned his body now.  
  
A fire was kindled in a floo port and a body was taken to Saint Mungo's. The guards were solemn and spoke little as they lay the body down in a room with five other soulless body's. The room had the feel of a morgue, and the only noise was the incoherent ramblings of the bodies waiting to die. A white sheet was draped over the boy's naked body, and the guards turned away from him.  
  
Very little was in the room, there was no reason to furnish it with anything. Only a pen and chart were hung beside the beds. These were the bodies waiting to die, nothing more.  
  
"I hate this place, always gives me the creeps." A tall man dressed in ministry robes spoke quietly to his companion.  
  
"Not me, what is there to be afraid of? Just some lifeless bodies, probably should just kill them an get it over with. Honestly, we find nothing wrong with taking their souls, but we draw the line at finishing them off." His short companion leaned up against the wall next to the boys body.  
  
"Fine, if you like it so much you can fill out his entry chart and I can go home." The man turned and began walking towards the door.  
  
"Yeah whatever, coward! I'll see you on Monday then, say goodnight to the kids for me." The taller man chuckled and waved before exiting the room.  
  
"All right then, can't believe I'm righting a kiss report for Harry Potter." The man turned and picked the chart off the wall. He took a seat next to the boys body.  
  
"Where the hell did the pen go?" He shrugged his shoulders and then pulled a spare pen out of his coat pocket. He had no idea the boy had woken up after they had set him on the bed.  
  
Harry took the pen off the side of the chart and waited as the man sat to begin. He wanted to leave and this man was the only thing standing between him and the outside. It had been to long since he had been outside. Even longer since he had flown on a broom. He'd just have to acquire on once he got out.  
  
The man had his attention on the form he was filling out, he never looked up until he had a pen lodged firmly into his throat. Blood shot out of his neck like a drill striking oil. He reached up to pull the pen from his throat, but found strong hands holding it firmly in place. Surprisingly strong, but he was beginning to loose consciousness at the time. The man stood up and tried to scream, but he only began to choke as blood began to well up in his throat.  
  
He fell forward onto another bed holding a muttering lifeless body. Rolling onto his side he pulled the pen from his neck. Whoever had been holding it there had released him. Blood pooled out of his neck and spilled over the body he had been lying on top of.  
  
"H..e...p" Blood garbled out of his mouth as his quiet whisper escaped his throat. He was about to call for help when a small black hair boy jumped on his chest.  
  
"Shhhh!!!" The boy placed one finger over the mans lips.  
  
"This is fun isn't it? Hee hee hee hee. I haven't had this much fun in, well I've never had this much fun." The boy continued to cackle like he was under some cheering charm. His face the picture of inocence, except for the fact that is was drenched in the mans blood.  
  
"Now we're going to play a little game of whose got the wand." Harry leaned in close to the mans ear.  
  
"I think I'm going to win this one, better luck next time though." Harry picked up the wand that had fallen on the floor. He spoke as if the man had simply lost a coin toss.  
  
"You know, I think it would be best if everyone thought I was dead for now. Can't have them searching for me. That would just be bad, bad, bad. You'll be a dear and help me out right." Harry waited a moment for the mans confirmation. When he did nothing more than gurgle more blood Harry frowned. He reached forward to grab the dying mans hair and shock his head up and down. Then a child's smile crossed his face once more.  
  
"I knew you would! I'm afraid your going to have to die first though, we haven't covered human transfiguration yet. Professor McGonagall goes terribly slow. Don't worry though, I'm sure I'll get it right. I've always been a gifted student, even if I don't always show it." Harry struggled to get the man back into the bed he was laying in and then began transfiguring him down a few sizes. After about ten minutes a hideous facsimile of Harry Potter lay in the bed.  
  
"Well that will never do. Plus this room is just terribly messy after you bleed all over it. What a naughty boy you are. Naughty, naughty, naughty, making a mess like this. Blood never comes out you know. I'll just have to dispose of this mess." Harry spun around in circles and began to shout a simple fire spell over and over. Soon the room was a blaze and a smiling boy stood in the center.  
  
"I think you'll do as long as your charred, I worked hard on the teeth you know! Not a bad job, but I need some more practice if I do say so myself." Harry began to giggle like he just found a new toy.  
  
"Got to go now, do have a nice night though!" Harry skipped out of the room while twirling the mans wand in his hand. It wasn't long before he made it to a fireplace with a note attached by it. Harry read the note and then smiled.  
  
"That was nice of him, that tall man invited me over to his house. Even left me some floo powder! I think I'll give him a visit. He even said I could play with his kids. I think I'd like that a lot." Harry took the powder and threw it into the fireplace. The flames turned green and Harry stepped in. He saw some men running towards the burning room, but he had already shouted out the name of the man who was written on the note.  
  
******  
  
A/N: K, this was kinda short! I just wanted to know if this was worth pursuing. I think I made Harry a bit mad. Though he insists he's just misunderstood. If you want me to post more of this tell me. I guess it really depends on what kind of response I get. So let me know in your reviews. 


End file.
